Casper High Musical 2
by GothicChevy
Summary: The awaited sequal to my most successfull story "Casper High Musical". There's a new student in school named Valerie. How will she affect Danny and Sam's relationship? DxS, DannyXValerie bonding
1. My World

A/N: Here It is! The awaited sequal to Casper High Musical, Casper High Musical 2. CHM2 is NOT based on HSM2 in any way! This takes place only 2 weeks after CHM. Just like with CHM, I will be keeping track of the soundtrack on my profile as I go on. I have already released a few of the songs I'm using later on like "Boyfriend" by Ashlee Simpson and "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. This story centers on Danny, Valerie, and Sam (I never liked Tucker...)... Anyways... on with the sequal!

* * *

Danny and Sam were in Mr. Lancer's waiting for the class to end. True to their word, Paulina and Sam ended their fued the night of the talent show.

Sam rested her head on her arm and stared out the window, just thinking to herself. She had an odd feeling something was going to ruin her happiness with Danny, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Danny saw Sam spacing out and wondered what was wrong. So he tapped on her shoulder as she whipped around a smacked him.

"Oops! sorry, Danny... Reflex"

"It's okay, Sam. What's bugging you?_**"**_

Music started up from nowhere as Sam sang. (A/N: I do not own "My World" by Avril Lavigne, I only changed "Napanee" to "Amity")

_**Please tell me what is takin' place,  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably 'cause I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It always gotta be the same. (in my world)  
**_

_**Never wore a cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by a fried chicken ass!  
All in a small town, Amity.**_

_**You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever?  
In whose arms, the time and place?**_

_**Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Could someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world**_

_**I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.**_

_**When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time, this night.**_

_**Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Could someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world**_

_**la la la la**_

_**I take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party it up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.**_

_**Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Could someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world**_

_**Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Could someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world**_

"Oh nothing's bothering me, Danny"

"Sounds like something to me"

"I just have a weird feeling something's gonna tear us apart..."

"Like what?"

* * *

GothicChevy: That's it for CHM2, Chapter 1! What'd ya think? Review and I might reveal another song!


	2. Misery Business

**Miko in training: thanks alot... I feel I've kinda lost my edge since the beginning of CHM1...That oneshot ("Take me away") kinda helped me get back into the groove...**

**Luiz4200: How did you know my master plan? lol j/k Thanks though... I'm still kinda going through this without a master song list like i did with CHM1**

**Phantom'sShadow94: Thanks... I thought I was losing my touch by the end of CHM. Glad to see you're enthusiastic about the sequal! At least someone is...**

**Now... as promised... I'm revealing another future song I'm definitely using... "Mamma Mia" by the ATeens (a revamp of the original song by ABBA)**

* * *

"Oh nothing's bothering me, Danny"

"Sounds like something to me"

"I just have a weird feeling something's gonna tear us apart..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know..."

"Nothing's gonna tear us apart... I think Lancer's got some big announcement..."

The class wasoddly at attention as Mr. Lancer introduced the new African-American student.

"Class... This is Valerie Grey... From Hollywood, California. Be nice and make sure she feels welcome. You can take a seat anywhere you want Ms. Grey."

The girl, Valerie was very shapely with curves that rivaled Paulina's own. She was wearing hip-hugging blue jeans and a light purple belly shirt, a pair of white Vans skate shoes and a red hairband in her hair. She walked between the iles of desks looking for a seat before sitting next to Tucker.

"Hi, I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That TF as in-"

"Too Fine, yup heard it before. I got news for you. I'm not interested." Valerie snapped, cutting him off a little too quickly. "Who are the two lovebirds behind us?"

"My best friends. Danny Fenton and Sam Manson... If you're getting any ideas about Danny, don't. He's taken."

"By who?"

"Sam."

"That goth girl he's talking to?"

"Yeah."

"He's cute..."

"And people wonder why I love technology..."

Valerie turned to Danny and Sam.

"Hi..."

"uh... Hi?..." Danny and Sam said at the same time.

"Call me Val."

"Um... Okay... Val, what's up?" Danny said nervously.

"I was wondering if one of you would show me around school and around town... I'm new and don't know where anything is..."

The music started up and Sam Sang (A/N: I know I'm giving her alot of solo's but it works out... I do not own "Misery Business" by Paramore)

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

_**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brake  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brake  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brake,  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brake  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

"Umm... I don't know... Me and Sam kinda planned a study date..."

"Great I could join you! and after you can show me around!"

Danny looked at Sam as if asking permission before Sam spoke.

"Fine... I guess it couldn't hurt..."

* * *

Well? read and review... no more revealings for a while... but I might give you a cookie!... Nah... cookies aren't evil enough... brownies! with hash in them! lmao... j/k


	3. So What!

**A/N: Don't yell at me for how late this was getting up. I needed the perfect song (which BTW just came out) and my mother died back in June. But I'm back hoping to write the pain away.**

* * *

Danny never showed up at Sam's house to study. At 5:00, Sam gave up waiting and went to look for Danny. Walking through town alone without Danny felt weird to the goth as she looked for her boyfriend. She started feeling music well up inside her as she broke out in song.

**(A/N: I do not own "So What" by Pink)**

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na_**

_**I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight** As she sang this, Sam spotted Danny with Valerie at the Nasty Burger sharing a milkshake. Infuriated, she blew threw the doors and confronted them._

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight!_**

_**So so what?  
I'm still a rock star** Sam got in Danny's face when she sang this before jumping on the table and kicking away the milkshake and dancing on the table to the beat of the music.  
__**I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
guess what** Sam bent down and stared at Danny with a glare  
**I'm having more fun** Sam stood back up on the table and jumped down before dancing again.  
__**And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight** Sam stopped dancing and took a seat at a dark booth on the other side of the restaurant._

**_Uh, check my flow, uah_**

**_The waiter just checked my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!  
I guess i'll go sit with Tom boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight_**

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!** Sam once again jumped on the table and began dancing._

_**So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you** She pointed to herself then to Danny  
__**guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight** She pointed to Danny and then to the ground quickly  
__**I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight** Sam got down from the table and began walking towards Danny slowly and menacingly._

_**You weren't fair  
You never were  
You weren't all  
But thats not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall **Sam had reach Danny now and was in his face._

_**So so what? Sam jumped back and began dancing again  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
guess what** Sam bent down and showed Danny a bit of her cleavage she was sure he'd never see again.  
**I'm having more fun** Sam stood up again, turned around and shook her hips a little in a tease before going back to dancing  
_**_And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright), I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight_**

_**No No, No No** Sam shook her head with her hands to the beat of the 'no's' before dancing again  
__**I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't fair  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight** With her anger and frustrations taken out, Sam got up and left quickly._

**_Ba da da da da da_**

"Okay... I'll deal with that later. Anyway... I think that's all you need to know Val. Hope you enjoy Amity Park." Danny said to Val before getting up and leaving.

Valerie sighed. "I guess I caused more trouble then I'm worth. I get one cute guy to show me around and the world explodes!" She said to herself before walking home

Danny searched high and low for Sam before giving up and deciding to give her some time. Sam, meanwhile, was in her private bathroom, crying her eyes out over what she had done out of anger before an idea popped in her head...


	4. Play With Fire

For the next few weeks, Sam avoided Danny at school like a plague. Rumors floated around that Danny and Sam had broken up. This was of course a true rumor. Then there were other rumors… that Valerie had stolen Danny from Sam. In Sam's mind, that one was true as well. Other rumors said Danny wanted Sam back or that he wanted both Sam and Valerie. Sam figured she'd get over Danny quicker if she was in a relationship with someone else so she began dating a new transfer student. Finally Paulina talked to Sam about it.

"So… is it true?" Paulina asked as she put her lunch tray down and sat next to Sam.

"Is what true?" Sam asked wondering what the Latina was talking about

"You know… about you and Danny breaking up? And that Valerie stole him?"

"As far as I'm concerned, yea."

"Well… has he at least tried to apologize?"

"Yes, with surprises and gifts in my locker… which I immediately threw out."

"And what's this I hear about a new boy toy?" Paulina asked with giddy excitement.

"Speak of the devil." Sam said as a tall boy with spiked white hair came up, wrapped his arms around her. Sam gave him a small smile with a kiss and introduced him.

"Paulina, this is Elliot, my new boyfriend." She said as Elliot nodded. "He's a mute…"

Unknown to Sam, Elliot wasn't Elliot or a mute for that matter… he was a… well… you'll just have to wait and see….

It was at this moment Danny decided to come over.

"What do you want Danny?"

"Sam, just give me a moment to explain-"

"No. No explanations are necessary. You obviously picked her over me for reasons I'll never understand."

"But-"

"You want an explanation; I'll give you an explanation." Sam said as music started up. (A/N: I don't own "Play with fire" by Hilary Duff)

_**I can't believe it's really you  
Been so long, you look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me, let me tell you  
How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for death **Sam now stood up and made a gesture as if wiping sweat from her brow_

_**Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life **Sam now stood up and made a gesture as if wiping sweat from her brow_

_**Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me **__Sam made a cell phone gesture and quickly 'put it away'  
**'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me **Sam pulled out a black cigarette lighter with a 3D skull and crossbones on it_

_**And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just **Sam pulled out a black cigarette lighter with a 3D skull and crossbones on it_

**_Love me, love me  
Feed the flame_ **_She lit the lighter_  
**_If you want me back again_ **_She pointed to Danny accusingly before holding the lighter with 2 hands_

**_Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher_ **_The flame got higher and higher  
_**_Baby, can you play with fire?_ **_Until Sam blew it out_

**_(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me_ **_Sam pointed to Danny again._

_**You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change **Sam pointed to Danny again._  
_**You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love** __Sam pretended to grab her heart and push it away_

**_But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me_** _Sam pointed to herself and shook her head no_

**_So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses_ **_She wagged her finger in Danny's face_  
**_I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston_** _Sam pointed behind her at the reference to her family reunion in Texas coming up soon._  
**_And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one_ **_Sam pointed to the trashcan full of the gifts he left in her locker._

**_Love me, love me  
Feed the flame_ **_She lit the lighter_  
**_If you want me back again_** _She pointed to Danny accusingly before holding the lighter with 2 hands_

**_Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher_** _The flame got higher and higher_  
**_Baby, can you play with fire?_** _Until Sam blew it out_

**_(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me_ **

_**Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space **She gestured to Elliot_  
_**Keeps me safe** __She hugged herself_  
_**Makes me sane**__ than grabbed her head and held it straight_  
_**Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms** __Elliot walked over and teasingly put his arms around her_  
_**And I decided only he can play with fire**_

**_Love me, love me  
Feed the flame_ **_She lit the lighter  
**If you want me back again**_ _She pointed to Danny accusingly before holding the lighter with 2 hands_

**_Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher_** _The flame got higher and higher  
**Baby, can you play with fire?**_ _Until Sam blew it out_

**_I can't believe it's really you  
(Love me, love me)_** _She lit the lighter again  
_**_I hear you're doing really well  
(If you want me)_** _The flame got higher and higher  
_**_Finally every tear has dried  
(Love me, love me)  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire?_** _Until the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers turned on, soaking the students and putting out the flame_

Danny stood there as his wet hair flopped in his face. _"I will get you back and I now know how, but it won't be immediately_" he thought to himself as he walked out of the cafeteria while everyone else ran out trying to get outside to dry off.

**A/N: So that's it. Sorry I haven't updated in while. Family issues… again. I had 2 uncles die in the same week! But yes, the plot is STARTING to thicken up. Yes there is a new ghost to be revealed but that's later.**** I do apologize for the last chapter. It was rushed.**

**On another note, "The Phantom Knight" is up for adoption… with a few strings attached. 1: I must approve of your writing style. 2: I will beta every chapter before it is put up. 3: I will give the new author my long term plans for the story seeing as I had no short term plans. 4: you must know some things about how cars work. The story was going to go into detail much later on. I had the middle to the end figured out but not from the beginning to the middle. PM me a link to a sample of your writing or PM me for my email and email me a sample of your writing as well as your short term plans for the story**


End file.
